Fighting the Coming Darkness
by Edengwen
Summary: Glorfindel is traveling to Mirkwood to speak to King Thranduil when he mets an old enemy, the Witch-King. However he has brought a party of orcs. With a little help from the four prices of Mirkwood and their wood elves can Glorfindel fight him without losing his life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The wood was still. No movement but I continued, I felt the eye of others on me. Friends but they were unpredictable. Wood elves are of course less wise and more dangerous. However they would not hurt me well not on purpose. I could still remember then they thought I was an enemy and attacked. Luckily I didn't want to kill them but I came close in ending two of their lives, they own fault. As the captain of the guard remembered the style of my blade and then saw my face and shouted. "Daro! Daro!" I was glad. I was no kin-slayer.

However five of the elves were taken to the healing chamber in Mirkwood. I was a warrior, and didn't like being attacked. Luckily King Thranduil knew what I was like and smiled that he fact that I could still take down eighteen of his warriors. He had mentioned that he thought I would go soft in Imladris. Elrond wasn't happy at that. And all the fight I only had a small cut on my hand were a warrior had nicked it with his blade.

I hated travelling on foot. It felt wrong and more dangerous more rightly in Mirkwood. The forest had grown dark more dangerous. Dol Guldur had become an evil place. Orcs had been seen in great numbers. I had wished to ride to Mirkwood but in entering the woods I knew it was no place for a horse, even a right lord of horses. Asfaloth was my friend and not my horse. He let my rid him because we understood each other. So I let him run free around Mirkwood and would return when I needed him and in some way he knew I was in trouble.

Then a noise from the trees made me stop. First I thought it could be the wood elves from Mirkwood. But then I grabbed the hilt of my sword. It didn't smell of elves. Then I was surrounded by orcs. There were over twenty and more were in the tree line. Then four stepped aside to show a man but he wasn't a man anymore. Once yes however he was now full of darkness.

The Witch-King, I remembered him from the war. How could I forget him.

"Balrog-slayer we met again." He voice was the same however I had little time to think of him as the orcs attacked. My sword was out in a flash and on my own I would have fallen. They were too many. Forty nearly fifty were there but then I heard the cry of the orcs. The wood elves, I smiled seeing some of my friends in the guard including Thranduil's sons.

Gilorndir was the oldest and the heir to the throne with his brother Tordir they were a good battle brothers. And I had fought with them before. Dorondir was a skillful bow man like Legolas but he was older and had seen more battles. All like Thranduil were blonde with blue eyes. But I could see another blonde, it couldn't be.

I was lost in thought as I fought the orcs and then I heard Gilorndir shout "GLORFINDEL BEHIND YOU!"

I turned to see the Witch-King with his sword raised, I fought him alone. I would not ask any other to help. He was strong again with darkness I could feel it and it was using all my strength to fight him off.

I was strong still but then with all the orcs dead he pulled away and looked over were a group of the Mirkwood elves were, in front was Gilorndir and Legolas. Legolas?

Dorondir and Tordir were on the other side with arrows in their bows.

"Drop your weapon." Gilorndir shouted to him, and all he did was laugh.

That chilled my bones, he felt it though my body.

"You don't know who I am elfling but he does." Pointing at me, I couldn't destroy him, nor win this fight with the heirs to the throne of Mirkwood, near so he could use against me.

_Valar I need aid take my energy and give the light to rid us of the darkness. _

That was all I needed, a bright light broke through the tree and landed on me and the Witch-King. He screamed and ran from the lighted place calling in Black Speech.

_Next time you will not escape me Balrog Slayer_

And then my eyes went black and I remembered no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I opened my eyes, my head was clear but my body had no energy to move. Then I saw Ioron, a tall brown headed elf, the King's personal healer, he was mixing something in a bowl that reminded me of the one Elrond used. I hoped that is potions were better tasting than Elrond's. The many times I had to drink some of them then I got hurt. Ioron turned to face me. He eyes opened wide with shock.

"Hir-nin Glorfindel. You are awake." He looked shocked at first.

"I am Ioron. I hope I didn't scare anyone." I smiled at Ioron but he didn't answer.

"You did mellon, and ion-nin have been very worried. Do not do that again to them nor me is that understood." I saw a tall blonde elf stood in the door way.

"Thranduil you make it sound like I planned it." I gave him the look that I would normally give Erestor when he said that I have done something to him, mostly stopping him from working which I did by accident. But then the elven king walked into the room and stood over me. I smiled at him. He looked too much like his father and his sons.

"It is good to see you mellon-nin." He sat down next to my bed. I was in the normal guest room for me close to Thranduil's, mainly because I was known in high honor of the King. Well it was understandable why Elrond would normally send me with news to him. I was the only Lord the Thranduil liked.

"How are your son fairing?" I wanted to change the subject but I worried about them.

"They were worried about you. Gilorndir said that you seen to grow dim when the light hit you and the one you were fighting and then as the light faded you fell. Who or better why did you call Valar to aid you? My sons and you could have killed or capture the man whom you fought."

My face fell. I looked at the ceiling; I didn't want to tell him whom I fought. His sons were too close to a pure evil, and that they wouldn't be able to fight against it, or in fact that evil was going into his kingdom and the would not be able to fight it.

"Glorfindel?" I could hear Thranduil far away from me. An old energy wanted me dead. Staying would risk this kingdom and returning to Imladris would send him there. I closed my eyes thinking of what to do. "Lord Glorfindel" I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I opened my eyes. Thranduil and Ioron were both looking at me with worried eyes. "I am fine mellon-nin. I am tired that is all." Ioron nodded and moved away but Thranduil just sat back down in the chair and continued to look at me.

"You look so much like Elrond when you pull that face you know." I smiled at the kings dislike to be compared with another. "And like Elrond I know when you are not being fully true with me." Thranduil added.

I knew he was right. I did want to tell him but something inside me knew that he would not risk anything getting into his kingdom and sadly I wouldn't be able to leave also. I knew why he wanted my blood but was I ready to tell that story just yet.

"When I feel back to my old self Thranduil I will tell you what happened, however for now may I have some peace?"

Thankful Thranduil nodded and left the room. Ioron handed me a cup with a liquid inside it. "To rebuild your strength." He added as looked at him, nearly every time I had one of Elrond potions he would slip some sleeping herbs in them. I drank the sweet liquid and as the liquid entered my body I felt my strength return to my body.

However as I closed my eyes my body relaxed and I fell back to sleep. I dreamt of many things however the feeling that I wasn't alone in the room made me open my eyes. There in the door way was Tordir. For the second oldest, Tordir acted older than his years, when Gilorndir would come to take the throne, Tordir would become the adviser to him. Well Tordir was the only one Gilorndir really listened to expect the Lords and Lady and his father.

"I am sorry if I woke you Glorfindel." Tordir was always the one whom addressed me like that with nearly adding Lord to it. "You didn't I wasn't really asleep. You can come in, I wouldn't bite you know." I smiled at him; he laughed and came to sit in the chair next to the bed. He sat too much like his father. "How are you Tordir?" I smiled at him.

"I am well. You know you scared us in the forest," he looked at his hands as he started to twist his fingers together "at first I couldn't tell if you were alive." I saw the pain in his face. I pushed myself up. "I did something that takes a lot out of me Tordir if I did not he would have killed us all. He is powerful and too evil for you to know him." Tordir looked up opening his mouth to ask something but I silenced him with my hand. "I will explain all when Elrond comes if I am not mistaken your father has already contacted him and he left Imladris three days ago. I am not stupid you know."

Tordir looked at me; he did look shocked that I knew what they had done. "I fought you would be angry at us for that?" I laughed, "I am not angry at you, all you have done is make me miss a couple more patrols and Elrond telling me off for working too hard, don't tell him but I never really listen to him." I smiled at him, he laughed. I felt my eye close again, that energy I lost was great. It would take a couple of more days till I was back to normal.

When I awoke again it was dawn I felt the rising sun and lay on my face. I opened my eyes. I felt the strength strong again, I pulled the covers off my, I stood up my legs were weak but as I would over to the balcony, I loved the feel of the wind back on my face. Then as I looked down I saw a group of horsemen enter the courtyard. Elrond, I could see him clearly and his horse was the only dark black stallion there. Then I saw the two chestnut horses, no. Elladan and Elrohir, I wasn't going to live this down now. Yes I was the teacher but also their friend.

I re-entered my room and got dressed. I always wore dark blue clothing in this kingdom. I hardly wore my clothes I wore in Imladris or my riding clothes. I hated wearing clothes that shows the level of honour in someone. I hated wearing things that made me look like a Lord; I am a warrior and nothing more.

I sat on the chair on the balcony, the sun helped me heal. Every time I came in injured, I would sit out in the setting or rising sun and take in the light, normally followed by being told off by Elrond for moving.

I could hear Thranduil greet Elrond.

"Elrond welcome and it is good to see you." Thranduil said.

"Hannon le King Thranduil how is he?" Elrond asked with a little worry in his voice.

I smiled at that knowing Elrond was worried about me was kind of him but I knew that I would be told off also. That I wasn't looking forward too.

"Stubborn like normal, he has slept for now seven days which is worrying us. Ioron said that it was normal for what he did however something else is wrong."

"What do you mean Thranduil?"

"We will speak in private Elrond."

Then I saw them more away, Elladan and Elrohir were talking to Gilorndir and Legolas. I sat back on the chair.

Then I heard the door open. "Glorfindel? My Lord?" Then the door closed. I saw then Tordir run out to his brothers and the twins, he could run fast. "Glorfindel's gone he's not in his room." Then I heard Elladan curse, if Elrond heard that he would be in trouble. Then I heard five elves enter the room. I was still weak, but the light helped.

"I am going to kill him I mean it." Elrohir was annoyed. I smiled. "Ada will also kill him when he finds….what Elladan?" Elladan knew where I was.

The next thing I saw was Elladan standing in the door way looking at me. "Elladan haven't you learned how to nock?" I smiled at him. "Glorfindel if Ada finds you out here he will lose it with you again."

"The sun helps." I said as I shut my eyes again. "Glorfindel what do you think you're doing?" Elrohir. "Fighting an old emery that is filled with hate will take it out of you so please leave me in peace for a little more. As you recall I will have to deal with your ada soon."

I saw the twins nod and as I heard my room door close quietly I tried removing the fear that was going inside of me. Evil was too close.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

I heard a voice close to me but it wasn't.

_'You fear the past.'_

_'No I fear why he would want revenge on me'_

_'But why not tell them?'_

_'I now the danger of him if I must I will fight him again.'_

_'You are weak mellon-nin; you will never survive that battle.'_

_'My reason to live is to protect them; if it comes to it I will face him again.'_

_'Your heart is in the right place Balrog – slayer however I fear for you.'_

_'Do not fear for my Lady, fear the growing darkness. You, Elrond and Thranduil will be his second targets if I fail. Hide the past and power, but I fear that he will use others to get to me.'_

_'You may be right. Warn them Glorfindel. You cannot fight this alone.' _

_'I am never alone Lady Galadriel, do not fear for me.' _

_'I always fear for you Glorfindel since you remembered Gondolin's fall.'_

_'I will be alright Galadriel; I will not run out without thinking. I am not at fault at the way of Elladan and Elrohir came to be.' _

I smiled. Elrond blamed me for that every day.

_'I know Glorfindel. But be careful.'_

_'I will'_

Then she was gone. I hated her being in my head however what could I do about it? Nothing, however this time I did need help. How could I tell Elrond and worse Thranduil that an evil was there and Thranduil would skin me alive for not informing him of the danger. But they were in danger in them knowing. Ever way I wouldn't hear the end of it.

I heard a soft breath close to me. "Elrond it is not like you to hide." I opened my eyes and right where I had heard him, there Elrond stood checking me over with his eyes. "I am fine mellon."

"No you are not Glorfindel, me and Thranduil would like to know what happened out there."

"Soon Elrond I will tell you but not now. I am tired. And stop worrying both of you. I have someone else to worry about all ready."

Elrond looked confused and so did Thranduil who stood next to him.

"Galadriel?"

"How did you guess?"

He smiled at me. And left, I was tired but not in body but in mind.

I dreamt of Imladris in the spring but then I dreamt of Gondolin, in the peaceful times. The white towers and the white walls, the voices and faces of friends, I remembered the fountain and it's Lord. He was the only one who looked at me as an equal and not a firstborn as many others did. It was the good times in Gondolin I missed. I missed the wind of the trees and the cries of the eagles as they brought us news.

I opened my eyes again as I felt a hand on my shoulder. Elrond smiled down at me. "Are you alright?"

"I am tired Elrond, but I must speak with you later when possible."

I wanted to tell him everything there and I had too. "What is troubling you mellon-nin?"

Elrond leaned against the balcony railing, he looked at me closely.

"The creature I fought belongs in the shadows Elrond and with his return only proves that Sauron is growing strong again and he has….they have answered their master's call." I looked into his face which was shocked, confused and scared. "Are you telling me…?"

He couldn't finish it so I did. "It was the Witch-King who attacked me Elrond. Why else would I weaken myself like this? I couldn't let him touch the Mirkwood princes like both Elladan and Elrohir I have seen them grow up like sons I don't have. I could let that happen. Not because of me."

Elrond's face was painful to look at, he knew I was right but now the danger was greater than he had thought before. The danger of Sauron was now very much real.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I watched the sun fall, Elrond hadn't said a word. He was scared, he feared for this kingdom but more likely me. He knew that the Witch-king had a score to settle with me. The pain in losing my family again was too much to bear.

"Elrond please mellon say something?"

I hated this silence.

"What can I say to comfort you Glorfindel? We both know that you are his target."

"Not his only target."

Elrond looked at me, and then his eyes fell again. The Witch-King had brought the Lord of Imladris with his two sons, with King Thranduil and his four sons and an old enemy Glorfindel and if he was to fall, all elves would fear him more if he killed the strong and skilled balrog-slayer. All targets of Sauron's to weaken the elven force and great enemies.

And Elrond had Vilya. The sky elven ring, one of the three that Sauron wanted, had he fallen into a trap?

Elrond was worrying about his sons more than himself like normal. As he left the room without another word I went to follow him however a cry ripped though the house. Me and Elrond made for the sound and what greeted us was a patrol of Mirkwood elves injured and with one of them on the floor. Tordir was on the floor with two arrows imbedded into his chest. Elrond started to heal Tordir at once when I turned to the next closest elf. "What happened?"

"We were attacked my lord and we lost Prince Legolas when the orcs attacked." My heart fell. This was his plan to make me go to him.

"The man from the forest has him." Tordir added. Looking at me.

Next thing I knew Thranduil and his other two sons were next to Tordir and followed Elrond and the healers along with Elladan and Elrohir. However I didn't, I knew who he wanted. Me.

And that young prince was bate to catch me, I wasn't going to disappoint.

Legolas would come home but I wouldn't. I knew that much.

As I watch the wounded elves be moved to the healing wing. I collected my armour and my weapons and left the Kingdom of Thranduil.

Elrond would stop me if I didn't leave at once, but this was my fight not theirs.

With a loud crash though the trees Asfaloth joined my walk.

"Mellon-nin Hannon le." The white stallion moved his head to my shoulder and followed me towards the greatest evil in this age.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I moved towards Dol Guldur. Asfaloth shuck his head to me, he felt the danger and so did I. But I needed to go on. Asfaloth however scared he was he followed me on. As I reached the bridge that entered the place of evil, Asfaloth was full of fury that evil was close to us. I patted his neck, he looked at me.

"Mellon-nin, you have serviced me well over the time we have known each other; however it is time for us to part. But saesa mellon-nin wait till Legolas comes and take him home. He does not belong here, take him to his family and then run free. If you met Elrond or any of his family saesa again and take them to safety, do what I was meant to do and keep them safe."

Asfaloth heart fell, he knew what would happen but as normal he bowed his head and nuzzled my face with his.

"Hannon le my brother."

And I turned and started towards him, to face him maybe one last time.

As I moved towards the evil place, not pausing to think about what I was going to do as I knew my head would fill with trouble that I could help return Legolas to Thranduil. I drew my sword which reflected the light falling to the west. I could not fight him in darkness. I entered a courtyard. And I felt the force of Sauron there. He was here and so was a light. Galadriel was aiding me in my work. The light lit the courtyard up and creatures moved to avoid it. Orcs, Sauron's army, and then he stepped forward.

"You came." His voice was hash. Full of anger and fury that I hadn't come with an army of elves, the best fighters. And then I thought up his plan. He thought I would come with Thranduil and the other heirs along with Elrond and his sons and the best fighters of both Imladris and Greenwood. Then all they had to do was to kill or injury them and then both kingdoms would have fallen. It reminded me of Gondolin. The same plan they had then the attacked. The best fighters were being killed more than the less trained ones.

"Let the elf go and we will fight to the death." I spoke clearly but in anger.

Then I heard a cry from the left gate way, two orcs were holding up Legolas' body. His green clothes stained with scarlet from his head. The witch king watched me closely as I checked for a breath from the young price.

Then I heard the cries of orcs charging from behind. Cutting them down was easy at first however I was outnumbered. I knew I needed to get Legolas to Asfaloth, moving slowly towards the prince's lifeless body I made my way. As I made my way up some steps and killing the two orcs that held him up I knew what would buy me more time.

_Valar aid me again so I can help spare his elfling_

With that a blaze of bright white light glowed over the orcs and they ran back inside Dol Guldur. This was my only chance as I could feel the energy flow out of my body. I carried Legolas away towards were Asfaloth stood, fury in his body and mind. As I reached him I heard the cry of orcs and the high pitch screams of the Witch King.

As I looked at the young prince I saw that his eyes were opening. Asfaloth stood still as I lifted Legolas' onto his back. As I placed a spare cloak over his shoulders he muttered. "Lord Glorfindel…?" He was weak.

"Don't talk Tithen pen, save your strength."

"Why is your horse letting me ride him?"  
"Tithen pen you never ride Asfaloth. He takes you were you need to go. But you never own him."

"Where are we going?"

I was a little confused with this comment. But I knew I had to tell him what I was planning.

"We are not going anywhere, you are going home."

His eyes opened wide. "Listen to me, you will never survive this fight, I have a chance to do so."

A howl and cries from Dol Guldur as I wouldn't hold the strength to keep the light there. Then I heard cries of orcs running. "Noro lim Asfaloth. Noro lim." I cried as Asfaloth turned and galloped off into the woods, on his way to Elrond.

I would stand alone against them but I wasn't going to make it easy.

I would fight him again before I entered the halls again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Thranduil you cannot go riding into a trap. We met walk about our actions to this." Elrond was trying to remove the idea from the Kings mind in riding to save his youngest son.

"Elrond he is my son I cannot leave him to the fate of orcs and an Ularir." Thranduil was mad that Glorfindel had not told him of the threat that was in his woods.

"Thranduil call your others sons and mine and with Glorfindel and the lord of your wood we can find a way to get Legolas back without costing many elves their lives."

Thranduil nodded. As his Lords and his sons entered only Elladan entered the hall without his brother.

"Where is Elrohir?" Elrond asked his oldest son by three minutes. "Getting Glorfindel, he has been in his room since the patrol came back with the news."

Elrond knew that his old friend was blaming himself for what happened. He nodded and let his son sit down next to him. Then with a bang the door flow open, and Elrohir matched in with the look of fear and anger on his face.

"He's gone. He's gone." He shouted.

"Who?" Thranduil asked trying not to yell.

"Glorfindel that's who." As he handed a note to his father.

In the hall voices of anger and shook that the lord would leave so quickly and at the time which they needed him.

"He will never forget this and I will never forgive this to him, do you hear me Elrond?"

Out of everyone Elrond sat there with not a face of anger or shook but of pain.

"Ada what does it say?" Elladan asked louder than normal so the lord and the princes would be silent to hear what Glorfindel had left.

"He has gone to face death. And return Legolas."Then he handed the note to Thranduil who read.

_To my family and friends,_

_I know what you will all be thinking about my choice of going alone however my reason is to spare you the pain that of us who remember the pain of watching friends call by the Witch Kings hand and I did not want to see that again. Asfaloth will bare Legolas back when I get him out but I will stand and fight. Running from this evil will never happen with the growing evil of Sauron in the world once more. _

_Prepare for war for soon he will show his hand and when he does if we are not fighting together we will fall. Remember the beauty and do not let Shadow call on us. _

_I am again sorry for not tell you all this but this is my fight and no one can stop this from happening. _

_Glorfindel _

_Lord of Imladris and warrior to all_

Elrond knew then, his friend had gone to save another but losing his life at the same time. Like before he was losing his life for his family.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Elrond looked at the shock of the lords and princes but more closely in his sons and Thranduil's eyes.

"He has made his choice, we cannot fault him for that." Elrond spoke aloud to the room but mostly to his two sons.

"Ada we cannot let him face this alone." Elladan spook first, the twins had been trained by Glorfindel along with the rest of the warriors of Imladris.

"Elladan he has to do this himself. He had powers that he still hides from us, do not worry about him." Elrond smiled, he knew of the gift that his old friend hid so well. And none of the Ularir would stand near him long. And the Witch King didn't know of this. But he must have seen that his friend was not a common elf lord.

"What do you mean Lord Elrond, before when he faced him he fell from lack of strength." Gilorndir added quickly.

"You are right Gilorndir; however this gift is very powerful and showing this is not easy as it shows to others who Glorfindel is. And showing that to emery is dangerous, as he would become a bigger target."

"What gift Ada?" Elrohir added, everyone in the room wanted to know but it was not my place.

"It is not my place."

Then the door slammed open and a guard ran in. "Your highness, Legolas has returned on Asfaloth."

At that everyone ran into the courtyard to see Legolas on Asfaloth. Elladan and Elrohir lifted the young prince off the horses back. As Elrond started to look at Legolas for wounds but found none. Asfaloth kicked his feet and stamped his feet. The fury in the horse everyone could see.

Elladan jumped out of the way as Asfaloth reared, Thranduil looked at the horse that was not happy at all and his fury was strong.

"Glorfindel, he is worried about his friend." Elrond voiced as guards moved towards the horse but jumped back as he kicked out.

"So he is worried about his master?" Thranduil added asking Elrond. But Asfaloth kicked his feet towards Thranduil and swung his head in anger. Elrond was about to translate however someone spoke first.

"No one owns him."

Everyone looked down and seeing Legolas awake was great. Dorondir and Gilorndir lifted their brother up.

"How do you feel Legolas?" Elrond asked.

"My chest does not hurt any longer, Hannon le lord."

"I did nothing Tithen pen, you were already healed on arriving."

"Then Lord Glorfindel did but that place was full of orcs and other evil creatures. He will not survive that battle having weakened himself more."

"What do you mean more?" Elrond was now becoming worried. His friend had weakened himself by healing Legolas, and now facing one of the Ularir but worse of all the Witch King.

"A light hit the courtyard and I fell into the light then I remember been on Asfaloth. And then here."

Elrond looked at Asfaloth again how had stopped moving and then galloped out of the gates. Something must have happened. "Elladan and Elrohir take Legolas to his brothers' room I believe Tordir will want to see him. We will have food to return both of their strengths."

Elladan nodded and pointed Dorondir and Gilorndir to move. But Elrohir stopped his brother. "What about Glorfindel?"

Elrond looked at his son and then he nodded and the princes and the son's of Elrond moved inside the house. Thranduil looked at Elrond whom was watching at the gate that Asfaloth had galloped out of.

"What was the horse worried about?"

"Glorfindel had been riding Asfaloth's line from the beginning. He is one of the Mearas children that use to be ridden by the mighty lords of Gondolin. His line has served the warriors of old. Any of the line will allow the lords to ride them even to death."

"How did the horses survive the fall of Gondolin when so many elves did not?" This was a fair question. And he had asked the same of Glorfindel in the first few months of Glorfindel joining his house hold and his family.

"They were never kept in the city; they run free, as nature was meant to."

Thranduil nodded and both of them moved inside the house. Elrond sat on the balcony watching other the gate. Waiting to see if his friend would ever return and if he did he would never hear the end of what he had put them though.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I watched as the orcs crossed Asfaloth's track to which would lead them to the kingdom of Thranduil then to the archers. But I needed to get word to them soon. Elrond couldn't hear me as evil was covering this place. Then I thought of someone that could get news to them quickly. The brown wizard; Radagast the brown, he lived in the south of Mirkwood. Rhosgobel was his home and I knew whey well where to find him at this time.

The eagles from the north travelled to Mirkwood to see him, they could send word to Elrond quickly. I still needed to find the truth of Dol Guldur. There was evil still there, but different evil to the witch king.

I made my way to Rhosgobel and found Radagast talking to Gwaihir. "Lord Gwaihir may I ask you to do something for me?"

"Lord Glorfindel it has been an age since I last saw you. How may I be at service?"  
"Lord I thank you. Please bare a message to Lord Elrond at the Woodland kingdom and warn them of an army of orcs heading their way, please warn them of the danger and to prepare for war."

"I will carry the message but would it not be easier if I carried you to give the message?"

"Sadly no Gwaihir, I must deal with a growing problem in this wood before returning if I do at all."

"That is ill news however I bid you luck Glorfindel, you are known by nearly all the great eagles that fly to my wing. We will aid you if we can."

"I thank you mellon-nin but hurry they will need time to prepare."

"Good luck to you Glorfindel." Lord Gwaihir then flown into the sky and moved towards Elrond.

I bid goodbye to Radagast and then moved back towards Dol Guldur.

I entered Dol Guldur again, the place was quiet but I could feel a movement in the darkness.

I heard then a high pitch laugh. "So you have come back to face me again. However with all your strength you will never destroy me."

I knew he was right, I could not destroy him however I had a plan to weaken him.

The next thing I knew our blades met in the courtyard. I bucked to avoid a fatal blow, and was able to make him fall to his knees. Then I was slammed against the stone wall. Then I saw it.

The Eye of Sauron.


End file.
